


Chronicles of the Trevelyan

by l_e_crivainsolitaire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Multi, Tragedy, War, non-inquisitor trevelyan - Freeform, one sided pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_e_crivainsolitaire/pseuds/l_e_crivainsolitaire
Summary: Blue Trevelyan is a picture-perfect hero. Tall, handsome, deep blue eyes. But his actions say otherwise--no wit for politics, abrasive, rash, and bold, so he stops believing he can be. Then he meets an elf in the forest who teaches him otherwise.Companion piece of Histories of Lavellan.





	1. Meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to explain how EXCITED I am to write this piece. So extremely excited. I am DYING.
> 
> Also, thank you for your interest and I hope you enjoy!

 

**[ Nine | Eleven ]**

 

The young elf wears his nerves on his sleeves, fiddling with the wooden swords as Bann Trevelyan approaches him with all his glory, his own son standing behind him. They make an imposing sight, Blue thinks.

“Young One,” his father raises his hands to show he isn’t armed. “What are you doing so far from your clan?” They are in the forest, just at the edge of the Trevelyan Estates. The elf, whether he means to or not, is trespassing.

The young elf doesn’t say a word, so Blue chimes in, “you should speak when spoken to.” He is indignant. The elf flinches and Blue finds himself enjoying his dominance.

“Blue!” His father scolds. “I apologize Young One, my son does not know how to act amidst pleasant company.” The look Trevelyan gives his son is cutting, full of disappointment. Blue is taken aback and turns a glare towards the elf.

“Where is your clan?” Trevelyan repeats. Blue is surprise with how genuine his father sounds. Part of him believes it, but Blue knows his father more than anyone. The Trevelyans were of noble blood. Old money drips in their veins and their affiliations and alliances never strays too far from the Chantry or the Templar Order. Above it all, the Trevelyans are gifted with a startling wit for politics—a trait Blue’s great- _great_ -grandfather has come to possess and passed down to all those after him. All, except for Blue, according to his father.

Blue keeps himself from calling his father out and instead, decides to see how the elf will react.

“They’re around,” Blue sees the elf tighten his grip on his sword—as if would do anything, Blue thinks. In any case, the answer is interesting.

“Ah, vague but polite!” Trevelyan smiles at him, he glances at his son as if to say the elf was better at words than he was. “Do you have a name Young One?”

The elf flicks his stare towards Blue, large eyes—like the— “I do, would you like to know it?” The elf interrupts his thoughts. Blue feels uncomfortable under the elf’s gaze, like fire too close to his skin.

“I would, if that’s alright with you.” Trevelyan says, finding a fallen log to sit on. Blue finds it undignified so he stays standing. The elf seems to feel the same way, but at least he relaxes a little.

“It’s not,” the elf says. Blue’s eyes widen, trying to hide a small smile forming on his lips.

The elf catches Blue’s smile and returns it. Blue swells under the silent connection. His father may have political wit, but his relations with the elven people has always been terrible. Trevelyan’s facade quavers for a moment, but regains it quickly. Still, it was enough for Blue to catch. Whoever can make his father falter is someone he can make fast friends with.

“I see,” Trevelyan stands, dusting off his robes. “I suppose I should introduce myself then!” The false cheer in his father’s voice makes Blue shudder.

“You can, but you’re Bann of House Trevelyan.” The elf points to Blue. “Your son, Blue Trevelyan. The Lady of the House is Tigada of the Thevenet family—of Nevarran blood, I believe. I _know_ who you are.” Blue finds the elf curious, how can he speak so candidly but tremble with nervousness.

Trevelyan drops all pretense now, his expression a confusing mix of annoyance and amusement. “You’re bright for your age,” he compliments.

“Just knowledgeable,” the elf is back to feeling defensive.

Blue sighs, knowing they aren’t going to get anywhere with the elf. “Father,” Blue puts a light hand on his father’s shoulder. “The elf is a child. I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by trespassing in our estates.He’s probably just lost.” It is Blue’s turn to stare at the elf.

“Perhaps,” Trevelyan huffs, “try not to wander in our estates again, Young One. My son will see you out.” With that, Trevelyan gives the young elf a pat on the head and walks out of the forest, leaving Blue and the elf alone.

They say nothing to each other, Blue fidgets around, shuffling his feet while the elf stood still. “How old are you?” Blue decides to talk first.

“Nine.” The reply is curt and automatic.

Blue purses his lips, “you’re a child.”

“You don’t look much older than I,” The elf frowns.

“I’m eleven!” Blue blurts, puffing his chest to look bigger.

“A _child_.” The elf laughs.

“Am not,” Blue feels offended. He’s already had a drink of mead before—of course he isn’t a child anymore.

The elf laughs again, “come on,” he says, waving his hand forward. “You’re suppose to see me out.” He starts walking and Blue follows.

“How come you know all about my family?” Blue pulls away at a branch blocking their way.

“How do I not?” The elf says, “the Dalish aren’t savages. My clan are traders—knowing who is who is helpful.”

“Ah,” Blue steps over a root. “You’re not leading me to a trap are you?”

The elf glances back at him, “no.” He simply says. It doesn’t appease Blue’s growing worry.

“Since you know who I am, isn’t it fair that I know who you are,” Blue asks.

“Not really,” the elf says, pausing a moment to consider it. “But I don’t really care.” He stops, Blue bumping into him.

Blue groans as he balances himself, stumbling. “What is it?” He rubs his nose, looking pass the elf.

The elf turns around and Blue succumbs to the discomfort of those golden eyes. Fire too close to skin. “This is the border between your estate and the free forest.” He says with a smile. “Good day to you Lord Trevelyan.” It is a jest, but Blue scoffs at it playfully.

“Can I be your friend?” Blue is embarrassed by his question, but he finds comfort that the elf seems to think the same way.

“Ry’del.” The elf grins, walking out of view. Before he disappears into a dense corner of the forest, he turns back one last time. “Ry’del Lavellan, and yes, I’ll be your friend Blue Trevelyan.”

Blue smiles to himself and returns to the Trevelyan Estates. 


	2. Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am suppose to be writing "In Symbols, His Name," but it's getting so close to the end I'm kind of scared. Haha! It's getting there though!
> 
> Anyway, for Chronicles of the Trevelyan, I wanted to explore human and elf Inquisitors. If you read ANY of my Dragon Age stuff, it's all really connected. Nothing is NOT connected and all happen in the same timeline/universe, etc. I prefer it that way because I like building off what I have created for my main Inquisitor. 
> 
> I mean, I actually have a Fem!Trevelyan Inquisitor who is a mage named Vinaeres (if the name is familiar, then you read the other ff of mine and thank you *insert smiley here*)--I mean, she was sort of based off on Inquisitor Vinaeres. 
> 
> Blue Trevelyan is my favorite male Trevelyan who I have never made. He literally exists only in my head as a friend of Ry'del Lavellan. This story is literally just being written to make myself happy. Because I love Blue Trevelyan so much and all the stuff with Ry'del and his backstory makes me so happy. So thank you for indulging in my indulgence I guess. I sort of already know that this story will only probably capture a handful of people because of how much it diverges? It's literally backstory for an Inquisitor so a lot of the characters mentioned (read 99.99%) are originals, and that's not what people come here to read. But OH well. If you enjoy "In Symbols, His Name," then maybe you'll enjoy this too. I don't know. 
> 
> And rambling off!
> 
> Enjoy!

**[ Ten | Eleven ]**

 

“Didn’t my father tell you not to wander in our estates again?” Blue says, picking at the grass by his knees and sprinkling it on Ry’del’s hair who is sprawled on the forest floor.

Ry’del grins, shaking his head. “I doubt you’re allowed to be out here all on your own, Trevelyan, yet here you are.” He sits up, “so I guess, I won’t tell if you won’t.” 

“Deal,” Blue nods, accustomed to disobeying his father and finding the thrill in it. Ry’del stands, shaking the blades of grass from his hair and clothes. 

“Why do you come here,” Blue asks, finding the forest to be quite boring. The animals that once resided around the estates have been hunted to oblivion. The closest thing to an animal one can see is a nug that escaped the kennels. 

“It’s quiet,” he says, a faraway look in his eyes. “And no one can find me here.” 

“What are you hiding from,” Blue asks, though he regrets it when Ry’del only gives him a smirk. “A lot of things, I’m guessing.” 

Ry’del nods, “yes.” 

They continue to sit in silence—and Blue, because he doesn't know what to do, watches Ry’del intently, seeing what he does and copying it unconsciously. Soon, Blue falls asleep, lulled by the peace he never knew was there.

 

-

 

“Trevelyan—” the name is dragged out. “Hey.” Blue feels a gentle tap on his cheek. When he opens his eyes, Ry’del is staring down at him. “Wake up—I’m going home.” Blue groans, his back aching from a bad sleeping position. He blinks his sleepiness away and looks around. It’s still bright, early afternoon. 

“I’ll be going soon, so you should go back too.” Ry’del looks busy, tidying himself up and making sure all his things is back in his sack.

Blue sits up, sighing, still taken by sleep. “Are you going to come back tomorrow?” 

“Maybe?” Ry’del shrugs. “Hard to say. We’re preparing for when the ships dock. We make the best sales then and they want me to go with them this time.” 

Too much pride sits on Blue’s chest to admit that he’s starting to feel lonely. Instead, he reaches out and tugs on the hem of Ry’del shirt. “Can I come with you?” 

Ry’del pauses, raising an eyebrow at him. “Tomorrow? I don’t think your father would approve of that very much.” 

“No,” Blue decides. “Right now, can I come with you? I want to see.” The hesitation on Ry’del’s face is palpable. It is a ridiculous request—how could an elf let a human into their camps with the history they have with each other? 

“That’s impossible,” Ry’del smiles—eyes piercing. Hearing it stings. 

“I—Sorry.” Blue straightens up his posture and nods. He understands, of course, but he allows himself to feel disappointed. 

“Ask again another time, Trevelyan, perhaps my mind will change.” Ry’del says, particularly sensitive to how Blue is feeling. “But for now, I’ll see you again some other time.”

Blue nods, “how long?” 

“I don’t know.” Ry’del shrugs again, digging around his sack. Then, he hums in approval as he pulls his hand out, stretching out his palm so Blue can see. It’s a green gem, speckled with a deeper shade of green. 

“What is it,” Blue asks, curiosity slowly taking over the disappointment of not seeing his friend for a while. 

“It’s an elfroot gem. It’s supposed to help you heal faster when you’re injured—but I don’t really know if it works.” Ry’del takes Blue’s hand and drops the gem on his open palm. “Hold on to it for me until I come back.” The elf chuckles softly before waving goodbye. 

“You’ll really be back?” Blue calls, finding himself clenching his fist around the gem. 

Ry’del waves again, “make sure you don’t lose it!” 

He’s about to disappear from view, so Blue yells, with all he can, “I won’t!” 

And with that, Ry’del is gone and Blue feels lonely in an otherwise peaceful forest. 

 

-

 

Six months, eighteen days and counting. Blue continues with his life, studying and training how to be properly noble. He hates it, but he can do little to go against his father’s wishes. Rarely is he allowed outside and when he is, he spends his time in the forest—rubbing the green gem between his fingers. He thinks it glows, but he can’t be sure. There, he spends his time waiting, banking on a promise—was it a promise?—made by a child younger than him. 

“Still waiting on that rabbit-friend of yours?” His tutor scoffs, rolling his eyes when he catches Blue fiddling with the gem. 

“He’s got a name,” Blue grumbles, turning away. He knows his temper will get the better of him if the tutor says anything more. 

The tutor makes a sound of disgust, “savages don’t need names. Whatever that little knife-ear said is all—!”

“Get out.” Blue throws his chair across the room. “Get out and don’t come back. I’ll let my father know you’ve been dismissed.” 

The tutor, eyes wide in surprise—and eyebrows squeezed together in shock and anger—puts a hand to his chest and scoffs. “The nerve!” He spits, shaking his head as he leaves Blue alone. In anger, Blue throws his things around, knowing perhaps he’s far more upset that Ry’del has not returned. He decides that if Ry’del does come back, he will punch Lavellan with all his might. It would be a satisfying revenge, Blue thinks.

It doesn’t take long for Blue’s father to find out about his outburst. As punishment, Blue is kept under guard at all times. 

 

Still, with the green gem in his pocket, he returns to the forest—with or without permission. 

 

-

 

_ It starts out like this, Blue walks into the forest—almost in a daze, eyes and body heavy. He feels lonely—without a friend and now Blue cares so little about anything and anyone. Still, little promises—again, was it a promise?—cling to him like damp clothes and he continues to walk. Taking tired step after tired step.  _

_ His bodyguards know where he goes off too, but perhaps they find him so pitiful they let him—they don’t even tell his father.  _

_ Blue notices, how every step makes him want to give up, but that place—at the border of the free forest and the Trevelyan Estates, where peace flows like a river, Blue finds more determination to wait.  _

_ It starts like that.  _

_ And it ends like this, Blue waits there and wonders how someone so small—something so small could captivate him so. He curses the elf. How dare the elf say things that mean so much but not mean it at all? All Blue wanted was his friendship—quiet, peaceful, loving friendship. And all Blue got was mementos of what feels like the opposite—and Blue remains there, at the border of the free forest and the Trevelyan Estates, where peace flows like a river, waiting for centuries.  _

_ It ends like that.  _

_ And he wakes up.  _

 

Then—! "Trevelyan, how long will you sleep for?"

 

It never ends like this. Blue thinks, recognizing the stare of the sun. Like fire too close to his skin.

 

_ I’ll punch Lavellan when I see him.  _

 

But Blue doesn’t. He cries instead—and hands his friend the gem. “I kept it for you.” He says between cries. Even Ry’del looks at him with a blush on his face—and Blue only feels embarrassed realizing that Ry’del didn’t think he’d actually keep it safe. 

Ry’del only laughs, wiping Blue’s tears away. 

 

Almost by magic, Blue forgets his bitterness and feels full with happiness.


End file.
